Face To Face
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Kaka, Sakura's POV. Criaram laços mais fortes do que esperavam e a chegada do sentimento foi inevitável. Presente para: Madam Spooky.


**Face To Face**

Abro meus olhos, lentamente, sonolenta. Olho ao meu redor, percebendo que me encontro num quarto que não é o meu. Percebo a janela com a cortina semi-aberta, abrindo passagem para os primeiros raios de sol dessa manhã. Vagarosamente levanto minha cabeça e observo o relógio na pequena mesa ao lado, ainda é cedo. Muito cedo.

Tento me mexer, mas sinto um braço rodear minha cintura, de forma protetora. Viro-me, com cuidado, e então reparo em minha nudez por baixo dos finos lençóis brancos. Fito uma face masculina a minha frente, dormindo placidamente. Uma face bonita, sem máscara...Também reparo em sua falta de vestimentas e sinto meu rosto corar levemente.

Como isso chegou á esse ponto? Até mesmo eu acho difícil de entender.

Faz oito anos desde que o Time 7, minha equipe, se desfez. Naruto agora está com Hinata, e cada vez mais perto de ocupar o posto de minha Shishou, como Hokage. Sasuke? Nunca voltou...Talvez tenha morrido...Ou talvez não...

Lembro-me que sofri muito ao ver que os três anos se passaram e Sasuke não voltou. Lembro-me que muito chorei, passando noites em claro e até indo mal em missões e treinos. E _ele_ foi o que mais me apoiou, aquele que esteve todo tempo comigo tentando me animar com piadas bobas e infames, apenas para me ver parar de chorar e sofrer. Lembro-me, também, de sorrir muito em sua companhia...

Começamos a passar mais tempo juntos, até mesmo a sair ás vezes. Alguns começaram a nos censurar, achando que estávamos tendo alguma coisa, algum caso. E isso complicou a situação dele, talvez pela diferença de idade que sempre foi um pouco grande desde o começo...Mas acho que _ele_ não pareceu ligar, acho que nunca ligou.

O tempo se passou, até rápido demais. Acho que nossas ligações foram aumentando sem que percebêssemos. De certa maneira, tornamo-nos inseparáveis. Nos ajudávamos sempre, em qualquer momento que fosse...

Mas...Talvez...Tenha saído de meu controle...

De nosso controle!

Estávamos mais juntos que o normal e Naruto chegava até brincar dizendo que iríamos acabar juntos. Acho que tantas brincadeiras e comentários sobre nós dois começou a deixar o clima entre nós um tanto pesado, por alguns meses, quase um ano, se me lembro bem.

Aos poucos foi tudo voltando ao 'normal', apesar de ainda estarmos estranhos um com o outro. Hoje sei exatamente o porquê, mas antes não sabia. Nem ao menos duvidava...

Comecei a não considera-lo mais como um 'irmão mais velho', e sim como algo mais forte. Mais íntimo. Não só pela intimidade que tínhamos um com o outro depois de termos nos tornado inseparáveis, mas também por algo mais...

Mas as complicações começaram a aparecer.

Genma começou a me cortejar. Ano passado estávamos num bar, afinal eu tinha já dezenove anos e hoje tenho vinte, e Genma chamou-me para uma dança, cortejando-me na maior cara-de-pau. _Ele_, no começo, pareceu não se importar, mas acho que ao ver Genma avançando, realmente querendo algo comigo, _ele_ pareceu explodir e parou a dança, puxando-me para fora.

Acabamos brigando por causa disso e pedi explicações, mas _ele_ nada disse no começo. Ficou calado e me tomou pelos ombros, aproximando nossas faces. Eu fiquei confusa, mas quando estávamos realmente próximos _ele_ se afastou e apenas me sussurrou: "Boa noite!", virou-se e se foi. Pensei que iria me beijar naquele momento, apesar de seu rosto coberto, mas nada aconteceu.

Claro que eu nem imaginava o porquê de tais reações estranhas...

Depois disso passamos a brigar muito. Em até mesmo não ficarmos mais tão juntos. _Ele_ passou a sempre discutir quando me via junto a Lee, que sempre foi interessado por mim. Até mesmo por causa da grande amizade que eu acabei desenvolvendo com o Sai e com o Kazekage, Gaara. Na época eu não sabia o que havia dado nele...

Sem contar que eu, por algum motivo que não compreendia, não gostava de vê-lo muito próximo de Kurenai que já ficava com, talvez, ciúmes. Era um alívio sempre que eu me lembrava que ela estava saindo com Asuma. Mas ainda não entendia o porquê deles terem passado a se encontrar muito na época...Pensava até que _ele_ havia me trocado por ela...

E como eu não entendia o porquê de todo esse ciúmes que eu tinha por _ele_, nem toda essa insegurança em achar que havia sido trocada, eu achava tudo uma grande besteira de minha parte... Mas lá no fundo eu sabia que eu estava enganada...

Que nada era besteira!

Até quando o via conversar com Anko, sobre missões e ANBU's, eu ficava enciumada de alguma forma. Não agüentava vê-lo com outra e não comigo, como havia sido durante tempos. Era uma tortura para mim e várias coisas absurdas chegavam a passar por minha cabeça.

Lembro-me até de um fato engraçado. Uma vez parei até mesmo de falar com Shizune por uma semana ao saber que, ao voltar de uma missão, _ele_ havia ido pedir tratamento para ela e não para mim, afinal _ele_ sempre soube que sou uma ótima Médica-nin.

Por muito tempo foi assim, se me memória não me engana.

Até passei a arrumar mais missões solo, mais treinos com Tsunade-shishou e uma incrível, e estranha, amizade com Shino. Só para sempre estar ocupada, para parar de pensar nele um minuto e em minha imaginação fértil até demais.

Toda essa situação foi se arrastando primeiro por um mês, até me surpreender ao ver que já durava quase três meses.

Lembro-me de numa noite, após voltar de uma pequena festa entre amigos na casa de Ino, eu o encontrei de frente para o portão de minha casa, esperando-me. Achei estranho. _Ele_ me olhou, e ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, sem trocarmos uma única palavra, nem sequer uma saudação. Me aproximei, não na intenção de conversar, e sim de entrar para dentro de casa afinal parecia que iria chover a qualquer minuto...Mas _ele_ se colocou em minha frente e perguntou onde estive todo aquele tempo. Respondi simplesmente, dizendo logo depois que não era de sua conta.

Pareceu ficar chateado. Pareci não me importar. Tentei passar, mas _ele_ não deixava. Se me lembro bem, no mesmo momento em que gritei com ele, a chuva começou a cair forte nos encharcando no mesmo instante.

Sem dizer nada ele apenas se aproximou e me prendeu contra a parede. Lembro de Ter corado ao extremo e de Ter ficado com o coração descompassado. O escutei sussurrar um simples: "Tive saudades" antes de eu levar minhas mãos para seu rosto e abaixar sua máscara, sem reprovações, sentindo então nossos lábios se unirem pela primeira vez...

Nosso primeiro beijo...

O começo de um caso...Que agora não é mais segredo para ninguém. Afinal, ficou em segredo até o final do ano passado, se não me engano. As coisas apenas esquentaram. E as nossas antigas estranhas reações passaram a Ter total sentido.

Não eram besteiras. Apenas sentimentos...

Apenas ciúmes...

E agora, deitada ao seu lado depois de nossa primeira noite juntos, fito essa face que somente eu tenho a oportunidade de ver sem a tal máscara que sempre o acompanhou.

Levo uma mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-o de leve...Suspiro. Lembrar do passado é sempre bom, ainda mais quando o mesmo nos proporciona um presente melhor ainda e, quem sabe, um maravilhoso futuro.

Fecho meus olhos e aproximou mais nossos corpos despidos apenas para sentir seu calor mais um pouco, antes de Ter que realmente acordar. Sinto o sono voltar para minhas pálpebras. Mas antes de dormir, não posso desperdiçar essa chance de lhe dizer mais uma vez...

Face a face...

_Aishiteru, Kakashi!_

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Homenagem á você, Madam Spooky, pelos seus grandes e lindos trabalhos! n.n Espero que nunca pare de escrever...xDDD Espero que tenha gostado! **

**Espero que todos tenham gostado! Minha primeira SakuKaka né...o.O/**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
